warscarfandomcom-20200215-history
Elder Tain'dwe Emberwind
Elder Tain'dwe Emberwind Elder Tain'dwe Emberwind is a 76 year old Shu'halo woman. She was born in Feralas, the oldest among her two siblings Aitaka and Joh'su. When Tain'dwe was 4, her Matron gave her to Cenarius and Ysera in hopes that she could mend a dieing world. When Tain'dwe was 16, she was sent to study under Arch Druid Hamuul Runetotem in Hyjal. Under the eyes of the Arch Druid and within the safety of Malorne's Sanctuary, she grew, learning powerful abilities and skills. She completed her training at the age of 28 and practiced her great powers on dieing crops and injured animals for farmers and local hunters in the Barrens area. Her powers began to be noticed among officials from Thrall and Cairne, both called for her aid. Now serving the Horde, she began to teach her own abilities to shamans and druids before they were to head to the battlefront. Now at the age of 32, Tain'dwe took time to help her growing sisters and Matron back in Feralas. She lived in Camp Mojache where she was conceived for close to 5 years. She was called to battle to help handle a growing Grimtotem problem. The Grimtotem Tribes were reaking havoc on the camps and villagers, pillaging and slaughtering. During the wars she came across a Grimtotem woman. Upon reaching this woman, Tain'dwe discovered that her 4 children and husband had been killed. With sympathy, Tain'dwe attempted to mend these bodies. Unsuccessful, she helped the woman bury her family and place offerings. When the war was over she brought this woman to what was remaining of Camp Mojache, there she taught the children and became a beloved member of the family. Tain'dwe continued to live in the camp, now training her sister and brother. Her brother, Aitaka took to the teachings of his Eldest sister Tain'dwe. Joh'su however, did not. Joh'su took up the ancient form of light-bending. Now known as a "Sunwalker" by the village, she began to push away Tain'dwe, thinking that her use of the light was all that she needed. Tain'dwe sent her brother, Aitaka, to Hyjal to study with the druids. There he was slain by the spirit Ban'Thalos. Now hearing that her beloved brother and only close disciple was deceased, Tain'dwe stayed in a cave above the Red rocks in Mulgore, mouring him. Joh'su, wanted revenge for her brother's death, traveled to Hyjal and attempted at the life of Ban'Thalos. Successful, Joh'su traveled to Red rocks and showed Tain'dwe the spirit remnants of Ban'Thalos. They both held a ceremony in honor of Aitaka. Tain'dwe, drawn to Red rocks, made a home there and did not leave until she was 42. Now leaving her home in Red rocks, Tain'dwe went back to Orgrimmar seeking work. Tain'dwe was assigned to mending injured grunts and worgs after battles. Tain'dwe grew tired of these petty tasks after 2 years and left Orgrimmar. Tain'dwe had heard of the source of Joh'su's Sunwalker teachings and decided she too would learn some art of the Sunwalker. Taind'we spent 23 years in Descolace, studying under Tahu Sagewind, a great Sunwalker Champion. _Studying_ Now having finished her studies and mastering both the Moon's healing power of Mu'sha and the Sun's fighting abilites of An'she, she traveled to Feralas to tell her sister Joh'su and Matron about her accomplishments, she is now age 67. Upon arrival to the Camp, she was stunned to see it burned, litered with corpses of Shu'halo and a Grimtotem banner through the torso of the camp's cheiftan Spirithorn. Scared, she ran to her hut on the farthest part of the camp overlooking the river. Reaching her home, Now burned to the ground, she scavenged through the ruins finding both the bodies of her Matron and the Grimtotem Woman she saved long ago. Joh'su was nowhere to be found. Tain'dwe spent 2 weeks burying each corpse and having a seperate ritual for each. She placed her Matron and the Grimtotem woman at the front of the ceremonial ground along with the Cheiftan. Tain'dwe angrily paced Feralas, slaying anything in her path. She razed ogre encampments and slew animals left and right. One day in the spring she came across a small hut near the ocean-side. Investigating she found her Youngest sister Joh'su, last alive of the family besides herself, sleeping within the hut. Tain'dwe in pure bliss awoke the sleeping sister and they talked and hunted for days, basking in eachother's company. Now at the age of 74, Tain'dwe decided to move her and her sister back to Orgrimmar. Joh'su then joined a Legion known as the '''Warscar Reach, '''the now current legion of Taindwe. Tain'dwe now seeing that her sister no longer needed her help, left for Dalarn, where she had always destined to live the remaining years of her life. Tain'dwe only lived in Dalarn for 2 years until that fateful day when a messenger informed her of the slaying of Joh'su. Tain'dwe, outraged, furiously searched for the one who had slain her youngest sister, and last remaining kin. Tain'dwe was informed by anonymous sources that the Warbringer Orc Grash'gar, the warbringer of '''Warscar Reach, '''had slain her and an orc in her regiment. She traveled to Orgrimmar to find the one known as Grash'gar. Upon finding him and his Legion, she made herself scarce, not appearing suspicious. She asked for entrance into the legion and was accepted. Now she aims to lead a regiment of Sunwalkers in the honor of Joh'su.